Remnants Reaper
by DoomFirefang
Summary: When a soldier from an unknown time is teleported into Remnant, obviously it would be weird. Add in a school full of idiots, a yandere loli, and a shipper for a principle, and oh my, its gonna get good
1. Chapter 1

Remnants Reaper

Chapter 1: Lost

A figure laid against the trunk of a large tree, pinned to it by a spear, his armor, a medieval style set (Think Cainhurst Armor from Bloodborne) painted red with his own blood. But yet, when the figure woke, he pulled the spear from his chest with ease, blood spurting out. It confused him, where was he? Who was he?

 _"Think!"_ He thought to himself, trying to remember what had been drilled into his head so long ago.

He was Gabriel Bloodclaw, 8218th Reapers Regiment, 3rd member, code 523146678. He had been assigned for an assassination mission, he was the last of his Regiment, he assumed this now made him the Sergeant of his squad, not that it mattered. He could not recall what the mission he had been sent on was, other than the fact it was for assassination. Ignoring the hole in his chest, he checked that his rapier, darts, and talons were safely secure on his belt. (Crow Talons and Quills from Dark Souls 3) The last orders from his previous Sergeant was to survive, so he would do just that.

He heard a bestial growl from behind him, he turned to see a wolf like creature, but black and with a form of plating on it's face. He chucked an experimental dart at it, to test it's hide, only for the dart to pierce right through it, killing the thing. Behind the now dissipating corpse were five more. He drew his rapier from his belt and waited. One wolf jumped at his side, he grabbed it by the throat and applied pressure, killing it. Two others attacked when their pack mate was dead. He sidestepped and lunged forward with his rapier, piercing both. He heard more howls in the distance, throwing darts at the remaining wolves and sprinting away. He preferred not to die fighting all night.

Gabriel had stopped running by the time it was morning, he seemed to be in a location where the beasts did not follow, it was an red forest. It reminded him of his home, sad memories came to the front of Gabriel's mind, but he shrugged them off. He currently needed shelter, he wasn't the best at making one, but he would do it.

 **AN: Look, this story may be out of the blue, but I think it has the potential to go places! (Said every fanfiction writer ever)**

 **BOOOOO!:everyone**

 **anyway, hope you enjoyed, Doom OUTTTTTT**


	2. Chapter 2

Remnants Reaper Chapter 2: Survival

Gabriel wasn't sure what to make of his base, he used wet clay and sliced it into bricks, he used sticks to support it more, so it just looked like a tower. BUUUUUUTTTTT, the clay melted in the sun before it could fully dry, so the tower was bent to the left. A tilted tower. LOVLEY. Personally, he cared not about it, until he realized it may be hard to sleep constantly trying not to fall, eh, he would deal. a rustle in the bushes startled him, he jumped into a tree and hid from sight.

"Why do you think we were assigned this post?" One voice sounded out, it belonged to a man wearing a white coat and a mask that looked similar to the ones the beasts wore.

"Probably because of some Huntsmen they think are in the woods, we're expendable enough to search for him,"

 _"Do they mean me? How?! I haven't seen anyone else in these woods, I best kill them befo-"_

"What?! Why is there a tower in the middle of a forest?!" The second voice sounded very surprised.

"Before that," He whispered to himself. He slowly made his way down the tree, and carefully walked right behind the first man.

"Who the hell put this here- ACKK!" The man looked at his chest to see a bloodied rapier pointing out of it. He slumped to the ground, dead. The other man fumbled with his gun and aimed at the figure behind his partner, when he fired the bullet bounced of it. Gabriel grabbed his head and slammed it against his knee, cracking it open. The crimson ichor stained on his gauntlets, he ran through the forest, following the trail the grunts had made. He had to wipe out whatever group these people had come from, before they sent more men. He stopped and hid in the brush at the end of the forest, he saw men hauling something into a few metal things and boats. He waited until it got darker, then slipped in unannounced. He threw a dart at one guard, and backstabbed the other before he could react. He heard yelling at the other side of the port, he rushed over to see a group of brightly dressed 17? 18? year olds fighting the guards. One of them, a ginger haired girl in green with knives floating above her saw him. three knives rushed at him, he blocked them all with his rapier. He rushed at her, roundhouse kicked her, but she blocked with her arm, Gabriel jumped back, chucking darts at her while doing so. They all hit their mark, right in the chest, piercing her, instead of dying, she looked at her chest, surprised at something. But still rushed at him. It was sloppy, he swept her legs from under her, and while she was still in the air, kicked her into the water. A girl with a red cloak and hair swung her scythe at him, at the same time a girl with yellow hair rushed him. He kneed the yellow one in the chin, then jumped over the incoming scythe while changing to his claws. He upwards slashed at her, she quickly used her scythe to block, but one claw got past. Slashing her cheek and drawing blood. She too, looked surprised at something. Giving him ample time to also kick her into the water. As he relaxed, he was stabbed in the back by a girl in white, her rapier (Good choice of weapon in his opinion) covered in his blood. She jumped back, as if scared by something. He ripped the sword out, and threw it back to her, as she caught it, he lunged at her. Grabbing her throat and slamming her into the ground, he heard the satisfying noise of bones cracking. At this, he ran back into the forest, as quickly as possible, the last thing he saw of them was a girl with a black ribbon on her head checking them.

 **AN: EYYYYYY cliff hanger much? This chapter was my favorite out of the two I have made so far, it gave me time to work on battle scenes. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!-Doom**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BUT GABRIEL_**

Remnants Reaper

Chapter 3

Gabriel awoke to birds loudly chirping. He did not like it, but he liked the dried blood everywhere less. He had fallen asleep in his tower after running from those people, who just wouldn't die. It wasn't natural, those who avoided death needed to be exterminated like the vermin they are. Unfortunately, he needed to take time to heal, while he was trained to ignore pain and fight on. That didn't change the fact that his body took damage. But he knew naught of what healing herbs grew in this world. Nor did he have access to medical supplies.

 _"Well, there is always one option for a fast heal, but I don't want to fall deeper into insanity,"_ He thought to himself. He took a dagger from a sheath (*cough Farrons Dagger Darksouls 3 cough*) and fiddled with it for a bit. It was a gift from a friend of his, a dead one at that. Or he assumed so, he had been in a war against the undead, and his friend sacrificed himself to save Gabriel, acting as a human shield against hoards of undead. The friend, David was his name, had also given him this weapon before going in to die. He enjoyed using the dagger, as it paired well with his curved sword imbued with the power of flame. (*cough Carthus Curved Sword Darksouls 3 cough*) Gabriel's stomach grumbled, another annoying aspect to a mortal body. He got up, looking for the food he stored in a crate. It was probably rotten, but he could deal with that better than others. He opened his "mouth". The armor was enchanted with who knows what kind of necromancy. It was said to host the spirit of a monster. It was possible to split the helmet right below the middle, in jagged lines, opening far FAR wider than any humans mouth could open. A creepy smile, one of a predator. (Take the "Here Kitty Kitty" armor spray from Titanfall 2 and put it on his armor) He ate the meat in one bite. He heard someone by the door of his tower, more idiots to fuel the fires of death. He turned, and saw a short, petite girl, who's hair looked like that one ice cream David once described to him. To her, he probably looked like a demon devouring the remains of a human. But instead of running away screaming in fear before he killed her, she smiled and held a device up to him to look at.

It read:

 _Hi! My name is Neo! Whats yours?_

 ** _AN; HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Don't you all enjoy a good cliff hanger?! I bet lots of you expected it to be the ice cream girl herself when you read the description to the story at the part about the Yandere Loli. BUT NONE OF YOU EXPECTED IT IN THIS WAY! Also, I love the support you all have given me for the first few chapters, I hope for that to continue for the rest of this series, as long as you all wish it, this will never end. PEACE OUT SUKAS- DoomFirefang_**


	4. Chapter 4

Remnants Reaper

 **EYYYY, bet you all thought I died or something, well i din't, school's a bitch is all! REMEMBER KIDDOS, I OWN NOTHING EXEPT GABRIEL**

Chapter 4: I'm so done

Gabriel held in a long sigh, he had been following this pink/brown haired girl for the past hour or so. He could swear he had saw that park 7 times already, were they just walking in a circle? Gabriel had learned to ignore the stares of the citizens as they walked past. He and "Neo" had walked into the city after their meeting. She had said she wanted to introduce him so someone. Now, you may be thinking, "Gabriel? what are you doing? You met this girl less than three hours ago! WHY ARE U FOLLOWING HER?!" That was the infuriating thing, something in his cold abyss of a head told him to follow her, like it was meant to be. Another aggravating thing was that she looked so damn happy! Skipping around and clicking her heels like a child going to an amusement park. Not that Gabriel knew much about those kind of parks, he was in a war after all. After thinking about this for a minute, Neo stopped and showed him the machine she carried.

 _"We're here!"_ It said. He looked around, this just seemed to be a dead end alleyway.

"Are you mad women? Do your eyes deceive you?" He asked, not understanding. She smiled at him, but it wasn't one of a friend, it was one of a predator, he knew that smile well, in fact he wore the same smile many times on hunts. He felt the ground fall from beneath him, and the world went black.

 _"Is he awake? Neo, maybe you should h_ ave been a bit gentler, or maybe warned him," As Gabriel regained his hearing, he heard a snicker of a man. Instinctively he grabbed at it and pulled his dagger to the mans throat.

"Whoa there champ! No need for violence here kid!" A ginger haired man, wearing a strange hat spoke. "NEO! didn't you check this guy for weapons?!" Neo shrugged, she had, but she had no idea where that dagger had been.

"Where am I, where are my arms? answer or die," Gabriel asked coldly.

"Calm down kid," The man responded, nodding at Neo he continued. "I'm Roman, Neo brought you here to see me, she used her semblance to do it,"

"Semblance? What is that?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"You don't know what a sem- you know what, never mind, i'll explain later, Neo! Get this guys weapons for me, will ya!" Roman called to Neo, who looked as if she shattered like glass and disappeared. She soon re-apperared and threw his weapons at him, he dropped Roman and grabbed them. You couldn't tell because of his mask, but he was relived to have his weapons back, it comforted him.

"As I said earlier, I'm Roman, this is Neo, we brought you here because our "mistress" took an interest in you," Gabriel didn't miss the sarcasm at the mistress bit, this was not a person Roman held much respect for. "Our job, was just to bring you here and accommodate you for the time being,"

"Well," Gabriel started, "I suppose you failed in your job," He straightened up, "For I shall be taking my leave,"

"Sorry kiddo, I can't have you do that," Roman said, lifting his cane. Gabriel shook his hand a bit, as to wake the snake within him, Fang, after all, had slept through the entire ordeal of coming to this world.

 **"Hmm? Gabriel? What bothersss you?"** The titanoboa yawned in his body. Gabriel knew naught of how a giant snake the size of a dinosaur lived in him, but hey, it was magic, he didn't bother trying. He was born with a snake in him, as were all Claws, it was pure luck he was born with a snake of old instead of a copperhead or something.

 **"What did I** **missss? This doesn't look like home or war,"** The serpent questioned.

 _"Long story, I'll explain later, for now, stop this man, don't kill him,"_ Exactly on time, Fang exploded from his back and constricted the man. Roman struggled, but it was very one sided, Fang took up the whole room. Fang's head was being pet by Neo, who had looked up from her device.

 **"Ooh, I like her,"** Fang softly hissed.

"I'm so done," Gabriel sighed.


End file.
